


It Moves

by TheOGgwniusea



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake Relationship, M/M, Marius Is Literally A Seabird, enjolras/eponine - Freeform, in which Enjolras' parents suck, post baricade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOGgwniusea/pseuds/TheOGgwniusea
Summary: After hearing the word of their son's successful rebellion in Paris, it is decided that he must settle down. How do you hold a young man back? Arrange a marriage with a beautiful, rich mademoiselle. However, Enjolras' parents did not expect to receive a reply announcing his sudden engagement.





	It Moves

During the meeting on that fateful Saturday evening, all of the Les Amis de l’ABC could notice that stark silence that filled their leader. Their leader who could usually be described as fearless was sat at his usual table with a face drained of any blood. Of course, Joly had gone into a fit in assuring that Enjolras was not ill, let alone contagious, as soon as he entered the cafe. Much of this fit was spent with Enjolras giving his reassurance that he was in perfect medical condition until Combeferre whisked the medical student away.

“What seems to be troubling you, mon ami?” Asked the Guide of their revolution.

Enjolras’ reply was, for once, short of any sort of words. He simply handed his dearest friend a crimped piece of parchment. It read;

Antoine,

Your father has received word that the Duke of Aremburg is set to marry off his youngest daughter. It is at this point your father has realized that you are spending too much time being a bachelor. He believes it best that you come home to wed before the spring if you are to begin your family. Never the less, your reply is expected in the post.

With Love,

“How are you going to reply to her?” Was all ‘Ferre could manage to ask.

“I couldn’t possibly tell her no. That’s the entire reason as to why the letter was from her as opposed to my father,” the slight quiver in Enjolras’ voice was obvious to his closest friend. Combeferre couldn’t stand to see him like this.

“Shall I pull the opinion of our dear friends? I think I shall,” announced Combeferre, who began to stand on a table.

“Mon amies, I come to you tonight with a dilemma from a classmate. His parents believe he should return to their home in the country and settle down. He has been arranged to marry a woman that he has absolutely no interest in. However, he can not tell his parents otherwise. How can we as a union come to a fellow citizen’s need?” If Enjolras was honest, this was this was the most patriotic he had seen Combeferre since the barricade.

“Well, whats this dame look like? Couldn’t possibly be that bad if she’s even half as pretty as Marius’ dear Cosette.” Coined in Grantaire, who took a long drink from his glass of liquor. 

“While I appreciate that sentiment, your classmate should simply just write his parents and tell them he is madly in love with a young mademoiselle and could not simply leave her,” Marius suggested grinning ear to ear.

“While that is the best suggestion to this predicament I have heard thus far, you must admit is highly problematic.”

“It’s not problematic if you actually fall in love,” Jean Prouvaire called out from his seat.

“Or if some poor putain agrees to marry our beloved Apollo,” the drunkard calls out. Enjolras sinks in his chair as all heads turn to him. 

“Is this classmate really you Enjolras? Or has R really fallen off the wagon?” Courfeyrac asked. The marble statue stood to address his friends. 

“What Combeferre speaks is the truth, as my parents do believe my days as a bachelor are coming to an end.” The cafe was suddenly silent. Most of the les amis were in shock and didn’t know how to react to such news. 

“Like I said earlier, dear Apollo, all you have to do is find some perfect little putain to act like she is in love with you and you will become a free man,” R stood to put his arm around the revolutionary.

“Yes, Grantiare, because I just so happen to know the perfect woman that would agree to this fantasy of yours,” Enjolras retorted sarcastically. 

“I do,” Marius yelled as he ran out of the cafe, leaving all of the amis in shock.


End file.
